Fierté
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: "Nous sommes les Chevaliers d'Or. Nous vaincrons, ou nous mourrons. Ceci n'est pas votre guerre, chevaliers de Bronze, c'est à nous de protéger le Temple d'Athéna." Arès est aux portes du Sanctuaire, mais avant d'atteindre Athéna, il devra les vaincre...


**Titre :** Fierté

**Résumé :** Nous sommes les Chevaliers d'Or. Nous vaincrons, ou nous mourrons. Ceci n'est pas votre guerre, chevaliers de Bronze, c'est à nous de protéger le chemin du Temple d'Athéna.

**Note :** Un projet un peu plus long que les autres, car cette fois en plusieurs chapitres ! (quoique pas plus de deux ou trois... )

Bref, voici _**Fierté **_!

* * *

><p><em>« Nous sommes les plus puissant gardiens d'Athéna. Les Chevaliers d'Or. Nous vaincrons, ou nous mourrons. Ceci n'est pas votre guerre, chevaliers de Bronze, c'est à nous de protéger le chemin du Temple d'Athéna. . »<em>

Shion, en disant cela, regarde avec fermeté les cinq jeunes garçons et leur déesse, plus particulièrement Seiya, le chevalier de Pégase. Assis sur son trône, les douze chevaliers... non... les treize chevaliers à ses côtés, il est implacable.

La résolution se lit dans son regard carmin, et Athéna ne peut que soupirer et agréer à ces paroles. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a confié sa protection et celle de sa demeure à ses chevaliers d'Or, et elle n'a jamais été déçue... Pourquoi maintenant ?

Saori, de ses prunelles violines, dévisage chaque chevalier, leur donnant au fur et à mesure sa bénédiction.

En premier vient Mû. Le jeune agnelet a bien grandi depuis sa fuite du Sanctuaire, et c'est avec un regard assuré et sans aucune once de crainte qu'il soutient cette inspection. Quand elle lui sourit, il ne peut empêcher son regard de s'illuminer. Comme un enfant recevant un baiser de sa mère.

Elle ferme brièvement les yeux en le voyant partir. Elle sait qu'il ne reviendra pas...

Comme beaucoup... beaucoup trop de ses chevaliers...

Son regard, à présent voilé de tristesse glisse sur la silhouette massive d'Aldébaran... Un nom... Une étoile... Un être qui a abandonné son humanité pour devenir l'étoile protectrice de sa personne. Pourtant toujours une personne si douce et gentille...

Un hochement de tête de la déesse salue le chevalier souriant. Puis il part sans un regard en arrière.

Il sera le deuxième barrage contre la menace ennemie...

Les jumeaux captent ensuite l'attention de la jeune femme qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant si sérieux, avec le regard si inquiet pour elle, pour sa cause... Son sourire apaise leurs craintes, et, après avoir entrecroisées leurs mains ensemble, symbole du lien trop longtemps brimé entre eux, ils s'inclinent. Quand ils se redressent, il ne reste plus aucune trace de doute dans leurs gestes, et c'est avec une attitude de félin conquérant qu'ils se dirigent vers le temple qu'elle leur a confié...

Prêts à vendre chèrement leur peau... Déterminées et résignés...

Puis le cancer, qui se contente de lui décocher un sourire un peu fou avant de se retirer. Certains des chevaliers restant s'agitent, face à tant de désinvolture, mais elle seule a comprit. Elle a vu le regard qu'il lui a adressé, et celui-ci, venant du cancer, vaut toutes les confessions du monde.

Elle pouffe doucement et se penche en avant pour cacher ses doutes, ses peurs, ses angoisses à ses chevaliers. Plus destructrice et meurtrière que la guerre contre Hadès, celle contre Arès se présente très mal.

Une main se pose doucement, presque tendrement sur son épaule pour la réconforter, et elle accepte la timide étreinte de son chevalier du Lion avec joie. Le chevalier reste ainsi un moment à soutenir la jeune et millénaire déesse, avant de se reculer pas à pas, presque avec réticence.

Elle ne redresse pas la tête pour le rassurer, mais attrape la main d'Aiolia encore tendue vers elle et la serre tendrement.

Elle sent son chevalier se tendre avant de s'incliner et de partir le cœur léger...

Alors qu'elle veut se redresser, mais n'y arrive pas, une main de cosmos se faufile entre ses cheveux pour venir chasser les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et caresser gentiment la peau tendre de son visage.

Elle sourit plus largement et, avec l'aide du cosmos si chaleureux de Shaka, se relève et fait face aux sept chevaliers restant.

La Vierge la regarde avec inquiétude, mais elle le rassure d'une caresse de son cosmos. Elle ira bien...

Alors qu'il part, Shaka sent le léger effleurement de son cosmos et un sourire étire ses lèvres en entendant le 'merci', soufflé par la voix changeante de sa déesse au fond de sa conscience.

Avec ça, il pourra se battre...

* * *

><p>Dohko s'approche d'Athéna et s'agenouille à ses pieds. Elle s'apprête à le relever quand elle le voit redresser la tète pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui parler ainsi, ses yeux verts dans les siens.<p>

_« Vous êtes notre déesse, celle pour laquelle nous donnerons nos vies à un moment donné. Tous ceux qui deviennent chevalier sont préparés à la mort... Que ce soit pour la Cause ou tout simplement pour Vous... »_

Alors que les larmes lui montent aux yeux aux paroles d'un de ses plus vieux chevaliers, et que les autres chevaliers s'apprêtent à protester, le 'vieux maître' continue :

_« La mort, nous la connaissons et nous sommes tous autant que nous sommes prêts à l'affronter... Mais peu importe les raisons qui nous poussent à mourir, la seule chose... la seule pensée qui nous empêche de craindre la mort... C'est que vous serez toujours là pour nous, et que où que vous soyez, qui que vous soyez dans cette vie, vous penserez à nous et nous accompagnerez dans notre douleur, malgré la votre... »_

Il se redresse, et elle le suit des yeux, le fixant alors qu'il s'arrête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_« Vous êtes tout pour nous, et nous ne craignons pas de mourir à vos côtés, justement car vous êtes là... Ne l'oubliez pas, Saori, et ne nous abandonnez pas... »_

Les larmes coulent sur les joues de Saori une nouvelle fois, et une autre main, de chair et de sang cette fois, essuie les gouttes presque criminelles.

Elle fixe les yeux de Milo qui sourit, soulagé que son frère d'arme aie eu les mots pour faire comprendre la raison de leur loyauté à celle à qui elle va de droit.

Il lui lance un regard franc, et se retourne pour sortir sans plus lui prêter attention. Mais elle n'en est pas gêné, car elle a comprit...

_« Déesse... »_

La voix troublante d'Aioros la tire de ses pensées. Elle jette un regard peiné à son chevalier faisant partie des plus fidèles... A la fois adulte et adolescent, il s'est mal adapté à son retour à la vie. Cette dualité, intervenant à chaque moment de sa vie, l'a rendu plus froid et réservé, même si son caractère est toujours foncièrement bon...

Pourtant, à cet instant, elle lui revoit cette étincelle de vie dans les yeux, comme quand il était jeune et qu'il s'est résigné à tout abandonner pour elle, vie, frère, avenir et renommée...

Elle hoche la tête, et il part lui aussi, fougueux et fier, hésitant une nouvelle fois entre son caractère d'enfant et son corps d'adulte...

C'est au tour d'un autre chevalier de s'agenouiller face à elle. Shura du Capricorne. Avant qu'il ne prononce un discours protocolaire et trop formel, elle pose sa main dans la chevelure d'un noir d'encre de l'animal à corne, et lui transmet une infime partie de son cosmos.

Il se lève, lui accorde un dernier regard, et part avec un petit 'Comptez sur moi, Déesse...'

Elle sourit tendrement devant la gêne de son chevalier, si timide quand il s'agit d'elle... Elle se tourne alors vers ses deux derniers chevaliers. Camus du Verseau, et Aphrodite du Poisson.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ils s'avancent tous deux vers elle, et alors qu'elle ressent un baiser doux et frais sur sa joue, une rose blanche prend place du côté opposé.

Leur méfait accomplit, les deux chevaliers s'inclinent, laissant derrière eux cinq chevaliers choqués, une Athéna rougissante, et un grand pope au sourire tendre.

* * *

><p>Mais bien trop tôt viennent les premières pertes, et alors que les argents, qui retenaient les envahisseurs le plus longtemps possible ont été abattus, c'est au tour de Mû de combattre.<p>

Alors que les 12 flammes du Sanctuaire s'allument, Athéna sent toute sa détermination, sa dévotion...

Une phrase résonne dans sa tête.

_« Moi vivant ! Vous ne mettrez pas un pied plus loin que le temple que je protège ! Pour Athéna ! »_

Mais ensuite vient la douleur, et les pleurs de la déesse, alors que le Bélier agonisant prie une dernière fois le nom de sa déesse.

_« Athé... na... »_

* * *

><p>Puis Aldébaran...<p>

Le taureau, tout comme le bélier, emporte son lot d'ennemis, mais submergé par le nombre, il finit pas succomber.

Lui aussi prie Athéna dans son dernier souffle, mais elle ne ressent que soulagement quand son cosmos entre en contact avec le sien..

Il a fait sa part du travail... Il peut se reposer à présent...

* * *

><p>Les gémeaux se sont battus plus longuement, et leur flamme s'est éteinte depuis longtemps quand leur labyrinthe est éventré et leurs vies écourtées...<p>

Pas une fois ils n'ont pensé à la possibilité de se rendre, malgré les incitations du Dieu adverse. Pas une fois ils n'ont faiblis avant la fin... Avant leur fin...

Et c'est avec le cœur serré qu'elle étreint les dernières parcelles de leur cosmos.

Les frères traîtres se sont rachetés.

Largement...

* * *

><p>Le cancer, lui, fut plus rapide à se décider, et c'est avec une pensée pour le gardien du douzième temple qu'il lance une attaque kamikaze et réduit de moitié les effectifs ennemis...<p>

Avec émotion, Athéna lui accorde le droit d'être enterré près de la maison de son unique amour... C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il s'étaient... Un sourire doux et aimant, dédié à sa déesse et à son amour nommé lui aussi comme une déesse.

* * *

><p>Le lion n'aura pas tenu bien longtemps, mais tout à sa mission, il prend sur lui, et, à moitié mort, emporte avec lui un général ennemi.<p>

Il ne sera pas dit que le Lion faillira sur son territoire !

Athéna a un sourire triste en sentant l'effleurement amical des derniers restes de cosmos d'Aiolia...

Comme un dernier geste d'adieu de la part d'un homme qui lui aura tout donné... lui aussi...

* * *

><p>Le vieux maître, au centre de son temple, a attendu patiemment ses ennemis, assit en tailleur.<p>

Se sortant de sa torpeur au moment où un sous-fifre s'apprête à le frapper, il sort ses armes.

La situation est assez critique pour qu'il en aie le droit.

Après un combat acharné, et plusieurs adversaires gravement blessés et mourants, il lâche prise, et dans une dernière attaque, rend sa révérence, avec une pensée pour Athéna et son représentant terrestre...

Peut-être Shion pourra-t-il survivre une guerre de plus...

* * *

><p>Saori, s'est effondrée dans la salle du trône. Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki sont à ses côtés, contrairement au grand Pope, qui se tient immobile dans un coin de la salle, le regard dans le vague.<p>

La moitié des chevaliers d'Or a été décimée. Et seuls quelques généraux adverses sont morts...

L'ennemi est déjà en route pour le temple de la Balance.

Athéna... Non, Saori se redresse et le regarde avec rage et incompréhension avant de se jeter sur lui, tambourinant contre son torse, les épaules secouées de sanglots.

_« Pourquoi ne laisse tu pas les chevaliers divins aller les aider ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu reste stoïque alors que tes amis ! Ceux que tu as vu naître ! Que tu as élevés pour certains … ! »_

La voix de la jeune femme se brise, et la fin de la phrase n'est qu'un murmure aux oreilles des chevaliers.

_« Pourquoi... Shion... Dis-moi pourquoi vous voulez mourir... »_

Le grand Pope emprisonne les poignets de l'incarnation de sa déesse d'une main, et de l'autre retire son casque. Il repousse la jeune femme qui serait tombée si Shiryu ne l'avait pas rattrapée, et retire ses robes encombrantes.

Dessous, il ne porte qu'un fin pantalon de toile, et Saori ne peut empêcher son regard de suivre les cicatrices qui sillonnent le torse de son grand Pope.

_« Nous ne voulons pas mourir, Déesse. »_

Saori sursaute, et relève les yeux jusqu'au visage de Shion qui la regarde de ses yeux carmins, une larme roulant sur la joue droite.

_« Nous voulons vivre... Du moins, pour la plupart... »_

En disant cela, il repense à la tristesse d'Aphrodite d'être encore une fois séparé de son aimé par le poison rongeant chaque chevalier du Poisson. Dire qu'ils ont pu s'aimer uniquement dans la mort...

_« Mais notre volonté de vivre s'appuie sur notre volonté de vous servir... »_

Les yeux à présent embués de larmes, Shion retourne pour leur cacher sa faiblesse.

_« Nous vous sommes attachés, Déesse. Vous ne voulez que notre bonheur, mais nous voulons que vous soyez en sécurité. Nous voulons, et avons le devoir de garder le chemin du Sanctuaire. De votre Sanctuaire. De garder intact et Pur le seul endroit sur terre où vous pourrez vous reposer si vous êtes fatiguée, ou baisser votre garde. »_

Il s'avance vers Athéna et s'agenouille face à elle.

_« Nous faisons notre devoir envers vous car nous savons que telle est votre volonté, et que tout ce que nous faisons est pour votre bien. »_

Il attrape la main tremblante de la jeune femme et la porte à sa bouche.

_« Et tout cela... toutes ces raisons... tout ce qui fait notre loyauté... tout cela rend dérisoire à nos yeux tout ce qui n'est pas votre Cause quand vous êtes en danger. Amis, Famille, Amant... nous abandonnerons tout pour vous protéger, et c'est parce que nous le faisons en connaissance de cause que nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aller à pleurer ou à faire preuve de faiblesse avant notre devoir accompli. »_

Il relâche le fragile appendice de sa Déesse et passe sa main derrière sa frange pour frotter rapidement ses yeux et les derniers vestiges de larmes. Shion se redresse et redevient aussi impassible qu'auparavant, retournant à son poste d'observateur.

_« Les survivants auront tout le temps de pleurer ceux qui sont tombés au combat après... »_

Saori perd son souffle en comprenant tout à coup.

_« Qui as-tu pleuré la dernière fois ? »_

_« El Cid, chevalier du Capricorne. »_ Et aucune émotion ne perce son masque.

_« Qui... qui pleureras-tu cette fois ? »_

Un silence, puis la réponse tombe, tel un couperet.

_« Celui qui partageait ma vie il y a si longtemps... Avant que nous ne soyons séparés... »_

Il marque une pause, le temps de reprendre un minimum le contrôle de sa voix tremblante.

_« Dohko... »_

Et il y a une telle tristesse poignante dans sa voix que personne ne dit plus mot.

C'est dans le silence que la nouvelle provoque un nouvel émoi.

Le chevalier de la Balance est tombé à son tour.

Tous le regardent et Shion se contente de fermer les yeux étroitement.

_**« Le temps des pleurs viendra plus tard. »**_

Et sa pensée résonne comme une supplique en lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Rikka Yomi : Hummm... Peut-être un peu trop mélodramatique tout ça ... Pour la suite je fais quoi ? Je met le paquet ou je me calme et reste un peu plus sobre ?<strong>


End file.
